When blood runs cold
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: An old enemy captures the team and Atlantis has to fight to get them back Shep angst team wump
1. Chapter 1

When blood runs cold

Title: when blood runs cold

Summery: an old enemy captures the team and Atlantis has to fight to get them back

Rating: T (might be a few bad words but nothing really bad)

Characters: Ronon, Teyla, John, Rodney, Lorne, other, original character

Warnings: Shep angst, team angst, might be some swearing, violence

Chapter 1/?

_Please review_

Mr Woolsey could never get used to the scream of the alarms. He thought they were far too eager to make its daily presence known. Much like small children, who yarned for attention. When he got to the gate room, marines had scattered the floor, their guns trained towards the blue horizon that lay open before them.

"IDC?" Mr Woolsey asked Chuck, who sat comfortably in a chair beside him.

"None sir," the technician replied, his fingers tapping furiously at the computer in front of him. Woolsey watched with growing concern as the gate still lay open, the blue florescent shimmer of light, casting shadows along the marines faces, hiding their expressions with a dark ghostly mask. Suddenly a small figure stumbled through, her legs falling from beneath her the second she set foot on the gate room floor. Instantly the marines lowered their weapons, running to their falling comrades' side.

"Teyla!" one of them called out, their attention focused entirely on the injured woman. They ran a gentle hand down her face, pushing her hair to the side, hearing everyone gasp as they took in her beaten appearance.

"Can you hear me"! Lorn shouted, he got no response, she seemed dazed, her eyes unfocused and glazed.

"Tell me, where are Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the team," this time, the Athosian looked up.

"Captured," she answered through painful breaths and as if on queue the gate shut down, leaving a hushed silence of the gate room. The only noise was that of the people calling a medical team, and those who whispered to each other from afar. Lorne looked down at his female friend, anger surging through him at who ever had done this to her. He paid no attention to Mr Woolsey, who had appeared beside him, moments before. Teyla's face was cut, bruised and covered in blood, Lorne would hardly have recognized her if it wasn't for her uniform. The mocha tanned skin that was visible through the red haze on her face was now pale and clammy. Her hair was matted and stuck to her forehead and her body was shaking uncontrollably. The jacket she wore matched her face, bloodstained, torn and worse for wear. Lorne couldn't help but look away from her beaten form; he dared to ask another question.

"Who took them Teyla?" again her expression was dazed and confused, but she gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and answered him.

"Kolya," she spluttered, a thick stream of blood, spilling from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing slowed, the rise and fall of her chest was barely recognizable. The Major's heart almost dropped as Teyla went limp in his arms. A medical team rushed through the door, wheeling a gurney towards the crowed. Doctor Keller, gasped as she saw her patient. Lorne fingers were pressed against Teyla's neck; he looked up at the doctor.

"She's alive, but barely," he said, as he stood to give the doctor room.

"Thank you major we'll take it from here," two doctors carefully lifted Teyla in to the gurney rushing off to the infirmary. Through the closed doors, the occupants of the gate room could still hear Keller shouting various commands at he doctors. Lorne waited a moment, shook his head and followed them to the infirmary.

Xxx

Now that she has been cleaned up, Major Evan Lorne could she the real extent of damage that had been inflicted on his Athosian friend. A thin shallow cut travelled down her eyebrow, where a nasty purple bruise was forming, deep cuts ran down the side of her face, making her cheek red and puffy. Other such bruises and lacerations covered her face but other injures to other parts of her body out weighed them. The Major's eyes scanned her chart, grimacing occasionally as he read the list of injuries she had received. He hung the chart on the end of the bed again and looked around the infirmary; it was almost empty, except for the few people who had come in with sprained ankles, or regular check ups. Atlantis had felt wired to him lately as did the infirmary. He missed Carson, the doctor who with his sweet personality and soft, happy voice could make anyone fell comfortable in the infirmary and he missed Elizabeth, missed her leadership, her guidance and gentle nature and the way she never left anyone behind, and last of all he missed Samantha Carter, although she had only been with Atlantis from a short time, she had grown not only to be his leader, but a close friend. Lorne took Teyla's bandaged hand in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Moments passed before Keller stepped out of her office, a weary look on her face. Major Lorne shot up from his seat.

"Major," she smiled faintly. The Major smiled faintly back.

"Do you have ay idea of what happened?" he asked clear concern in his voice. Jennifer sighed.

"Well you don't have to be a doctor to know that she was beaten, but I can tell you it was by more then one person and by the extent of her injuries the left her for dead," the doctors gaze was cast over to the Athosian, she smiled at her friend, glad she was ok. She looked back at the Major again.

"Any lesser person would not have survived," the military man nodded understandably, grinning slightly at the doctors words. Teyla was not the type of person who would go down with out a fight, nor was she the type to just give up when her friends needed her. Lorne looked over the doctor, obeying the dark circles under her blood shot eyes. Her pale completion and the hair that was beyond messy and tangled.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired," the doctor hesitated a moment, her gaze yet again drifting over to her friends sleeping form, but nodded and yawned.

"I will call you if anything's happens,"

"Okay," she said, then dragged her self to her office, where a warm comfy sofa lay waiting.

John woke up with the company of a pounding head. His body ached more then he though possible and his chest burned like acid through his lungs. He tried to move, but found himself bound hand and foot. A gag was placed carelessly in his mouth, dirty, smelling and unpleasant. He tried hard to remember what had happened and how he had come to be here, but the memories that had played in his mind were nothing but blurred soundless images. The room he was in was dark and even though the colonel could not see anything, he could feel it was small and cramped. The sound of echoed footsteps approached the door. The door opened and a blinding light spilled in, burning Sheppard eyes. His head turned away.

"Hello Sheppard," a cold voice greeted him, realization crept up his spine, his head shot back in the direction of his visitor, his eyes forming angry slits. He grunted something through his gag, sounding like nothing more then muffled gibberish. With a look of hatred in his eyes he looked up at the man that stood over him.

_'Kolya,' _

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Loads more Shep and team angst in chapter two. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/?

_Please review_

Sheppard glared at the man which stood mere centimetres away from him, his smug grin seeming to mock the colonel just by being there. The commander stood with his hands behind his back, the cold and malevolent weight of his gaze burning holes in Sheppard's skin, like a blowtorch to a piece of toast. The commander stood to the side as two men barged through the door, each arm with a small stunner. They grabbed the colonel by the shoulders and hoisted him up. Kneeling before Kolya seemed to be more painful then the sharp bits of rock that dug in to his knees, the burning in his chest, or the throbbing pain in his head. John struggled just because he could, he wouldn't let Kolya beat him. Not this time. The commander took a large step forward, looking down on Sheppard.

"Now if I remove you gag, you promise to be civil?" Kolya taunted, his smile getting bigger. The two men then held Sheppard ribbed the gag from his mouth; it hung from his neck like a noose.

"What have you done with my team?!" Sheppard angrily demanded, his gaze one of hatred for the man in front of him. Kolya chuckled.

"Doctor McKay and Ronon Dex are locked up in other cells in this facility and Miss Emmagan had an unfortunate…accident," he said, thinking of the right word to put on the end of his sentence. John's eyes softened as he looked up at the commander, then his face contorted in fury, his teeth clenched painfully together.

"What kind of accident, what did you do to her!" he screamed, his voice echoed through out the room, almost defining him. The commander turned round and headed for the door, ignoring his cries. His laughs coming out low and quite but spine tingling and hash.

"Kolya!" he said, as the two men pushed him to the floor and headed for the door, slamming it shut behind them.

Xxx

If Rodney had a nickel for every time he woke up in a dark, dreary and strange place, he would have enough money to buy a very expensive car. That's one thing he hated about his job, they were forever getting kidnapped, taken hostage, beaten up or, on a rare occasion sacrificed to the gods for some absurd ritual. He didn't remember much of what had happened before, it all happened so fast, but he had a panging feeling in his heart that something had happed to one of his friends, he was actually glad he didn't remember anything. He found his hands and feet tied tightly together with what he could only imagine was rope. He twisted his wrists, trying to get free of the scratchy bindings that held him, with no prevail, then he wriggled his feet, instantly crying out in pain as pain flared through his right ankle, he took deep, sharp breaths, trying to focus on anything but the throbbing burning sensation. He relaxed a little, craning his neck slowly round to see his surroundings. He could tell he was in a room, as he lent against the wall, and by the closeness of the light spilling through the tiny gap below the door, he could tell just how small the room was. The doctor sighed heavily, relaxing fully against the wall. The sharp bits of stone and the tiny clods of dirt clung to his pants and shirt, making them filthy. His eyes were still slowly adjusting to the dim light in the room, it seemed to be getting lighter with every passing moment. Getting tired of attempting yet again to struggle free Rodney just sat there, alone in the dark, and tried to remember what had happened.

Xxx

Ronon's knuckles hurt from constant hammering on the door in front of him, managing to get loose of his binding by using a small knife he had stashed in his hair only moments before, he could feel a slick sticky substance cover his hand as he tore yet another layer of skin away from his hand. He didn't like being cooped up in a dark small cell, not being able to do anything useful, not being able to help his team, his friends. The cell was small; he could tell that just by sitting down. He could hardly stretch his legs without touching the wall the other side. he hated small spaces, ever since he was a young boy, they made him feel trapped and useless. Running an aching hand through his dreadlocks he slid down the wall and landed hard on the ground, his buttocks taking most of the impact. He could vaguely remember what had happed, walking down an old narrow dirt path, getting attacked by men with guns then…nothing. Against his own will, he found himself wondering if his team were all right, he didn't want any harm to come to them. He knew John, Teyla and even Rodney would be thinking the same, if they had been captured along with him, which he hoped was not the case. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching his door. Fumbling around in the dirt for the knife he had carelessly dropped to the floor, he stood just beside the door, his knife hand ready and waiting for the kill. As the lighting in the room had got brighter he could make out small objects. Ronon looked down; watching as the handle of the door turned slowly then raised his knife higher, grabbing the handle with an iron grip.

Hope you enjoyed this next chapter folks. Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to update soon. Next chapter will be very soon, so there will not be a long wait.

Thanks to

Jammeke: here is the update and yeah I like Kolya too, he is such a badass

krod432: thanks love you too

Endgame65: thanks for the review and as for your question they will be answered in the next few chapters

corkieshome: I agree with you there Kolya is a really bad guy and is fun to write, update will be soon

jasminesmommy: Hello and thanks for the review. And to answer your question I beat Teyla up so I could do the rest of the story, more teyla and a lot more John and team whump in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Please leave a review

_Ronon looked down; watching as the handle of the door turned slowly then raised his knife higher, grabbing the handle with an iron grip_

The door slowly opened and a dim light spilled in to the room, a man of regular size crept in, bewildered to find the cell empty, Ronon charged at his visitor, spinning him round by the shoulders and plunging his knife in to his belly. The young soldier looked up at the Sedaten, a clear look of fear and pain in his eyes. His mouth hung half open in an unattractive gawk. He felt a sticky substance spill over his hand, wincing as a pang of guilt shot through him. The feeling was quickly replaced with surprise, when a hard object came down on his head, making his world spin and blur. Ronon let the young man drop to at his feet, pulling the knife out of him, hearing a horrid squelching sound as he did. Ronon pulled his knife up only to be struck with the pole again. The large man grunted and shook his head dizzily. With renewed strength he charged for the two men that had attacked him, stopping almost instantly when they each pulled out a stunner.

"Stop fighting or we kill your friends," the tallest one said, his accent heavy and strange. Ronon growled and opened his knife hand, letting the sharp implement drop to the floor. They both advanced on his, the tall one driving the end of his stunner yet again in to Ronon's stomach. The runner, grunted and fell to the floor, he could faintly hear the other call for a medical team for the fallen solider, Ronon heard him groaned everyone and again, as the two Genii dragged him from his cell, the Sedaten feet dragging behind him.

Xxx

As far as he could tell they were underground. The smell of dirt, invaded his nostril and small circular lights had been placed on the walls, giving off a very dim glow. Armed guards were station at every corner, their expressions an unreadable mask of blankness. By their uniforms, Rodney could tell they were Genii, but what they wanted with the team after all this time was a mystery to him. After all his constant thinking, he could not for the life of him remember what had happed, but the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach had only got worse, a feeling he could not shake off no matter how hard he tried. He walked silently along with the two guards that had come to retrieve him, not wanting to argue with them and the large weapons that hung by their sides. They looked like batons the police carried on earth. Tiring to distract himself with whatever he did not realise he has come to a stop in front of a large, metallic door. The man on Rodney's left let go of his arm, Rodney smiled slightly as the felling returned to it. He watched as the man keyed in a code, purposely, hiding the control panel so Rodney could not see it. The door slowly opened up, reviling a small room, in which three chairs were placed. Two of them were occupied.

"Ah Doctor McKay, nice of you to join us," came a cold and familiar voice from the end of the room. Rodney frowned. He knew that voice; it had haunted him, giving the scientist many sleepiness nights.

"Kolya?" Doctor McKay squeaked, the commander stepped from out of the shadows, and through the dim light, Rodney could see a smirk play across his lips.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said, his eyes wide with disbelieve. He was pulled towards the chair. Throwing him roughly in to the chair, the men grabbed his arms, twisting them painfully behind his back, his hands still tied together.

"Yes about that, after your team did not seem to notice the lack of blood and my still rising chest, my men dragged me away to one of the best doctors of the Genii, I will admit it was a long and painful recovery, but I managed," he finished. Rodney looked around, glancing at Ronon he saw the Sedaten eyes were dropping, occasionally fluttering closed then shooting open, as if he were fighting to stay awake. He then looked at John, the colonels expression towards the commander was one of hate, but Rodney could see through his guarded appearance, that that hate was lined with a small exterior of fear.

"What do you want?" came the gruff voice of the colonel; Kolya looked at him, smiling.

"What an old friend can't say hi," he mocked

"You're no friend Kolya," John shot back. Kolya chuckled but said nothing.

"Get them up," he demanded to his men. As the three lanterns were pulled up from the chairs.

"Where are we going?" Rodney asked, confused as to why they were leaving so early.

"Away from here," was Kolya's answer

"Why, we just got here," Rodney argued, if John's hands were not tied, he would have smacked the scientist round the back of the head.

"Well I might not be as smart as you Doctor McKay but I am certainly not stupid.

Your people will start too look for you and when they do, they will come to the planet on which you disappeared, which is why we will relocate to a different one" he said, his tone almost mocking. He inclined his had towards the door in the far corner.

It was a long walk to the gate, someone who did not know where it was could have easily got lost, Rodney had began to tire soon after they left the facility and half walked, half dragged him self to keep up with the others. Their hands still tied behind there backs, the itch on the end of Rodney's nose was beginning to drive him insane. He looked around at his two friends, frowning when he finally noticed something missing.

"Um… forgive my crap observation skills up in-till now but… uh… where's Teyla?" Rodney asked, almost scared to hear the answer. John looked at the scientist.

"I don't know, Kolya did something to her, said she had an unfortunate accident," John whispered, gritting his teeth. Rodney's mouth fell open, his eyes wide and blurred.

"You mean she's…" he could not bring him self to finish the sentence.

"I don't know Rodney!" John shouted a little louder then necessary. Kolya turned to them once they arrived at the gate, then nodded to his men.

"Blindfold them," the men did at they were told, tying thick, scratchy blindfolds around their eyes. Rodney heard the gate dial up then the loud 'whoosh' of it activating. His final thought before he stepped through the gate was_. 'Please be ok Teyla.' _

Xxx

Jennifer Keller had always been an indoor person, it's not because she hated the outside world, but because she felt safer in the comforts of her own home. Looking at Teyla through the window of her office made her think. Maybe the world was just as bad as she had thought it was, maybe even worse. Seeing her friend lying, beaten, bruised and broken made her feel helpless, it was bad enough that Jennifer could not help her as a doctor, but even worse because she couldn't help her as a friend. She sighed and shuffled through a stack of papers, reading the tiny words that had been printed on the thin white sheet. Medical records. She looked through her window again the rose from her seat. She headed for the door and pulled it open with a groan. She was still tired; from the surgery she gave Teyla when she had come through the gate. Internal bleeding was not very healthy. The doctor looked at her young Athosian friend, holding back tears. She reached out a hand to brush a few stay bit of hair from her face, when the headset in her ear crackled to life.

"Medical team to the gate room," the voice of Mr Woolsey greeted her, Keller sighed, tore her gaze away from Teyla and headed for the door with the few doctors who stated towards the gate room.

When Keller got there, the sight that greeted her was Major Lorne and his team. The major was sprawled out on the floor, a fresh coat of blood, covering his hands.

"I need a stretcher," Keller shouted more loudly then she thought she could. A few moments passed before a two nurses came bundling through the door, a green stretcher in between them.

"What happened Major?" Asked Mr Woolsey, clearly not concerned for the young marine. Evan opened his mouth to speck but was interrupted by the doctor.

"You can have you debriefing later!" she growled and motioned the two nurses to head to the infirmary. She followed them shortly after. After catching up with them, Keller pulled a few towels out from her bag, giving them to Lorne.

"Put pressure on your leg, but be careful of the bullet," the Major nodded and gritted his teeth a he applied pressure to his leg. Jennifer managed a slight smile.

"Don't worry Major; we will have that bullet out of you in no time."

please leave a review

hope you enjoyed it everyone. next chapter up soon. writing it as you read.


	4. Chapter 4

Tell me if it needs a little tweaking please

please leave a review.

Xxx

Lorne cringed, biting back a groan as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He had just woken up from getting the bullet removed from his leg, who knew that one small piece of metal could do so much damage and cause so much pain. The major glanced around, his gaze resting on the occupant of the bed next to him. A few moments had passed before the smiling but weary face of Doctor Keller, obstructed his view of the Athosian.

"Morning Major, how are you felling?" she greeted kindely

"Sore," the major replied continuing to look over the doctors' shoulder at the sleeping female in the other bed.

"How's she doing" he asked finally. Keller shook her head.

"She still hasn't woken up, but she did take quite a beating so it might take some time," Lorne could see the doctor was tired, the expression on her facing on of weariness, that expression changed however to one of frustration and dislike as Richard Woolsey strode through the door, knocking in to a few doctors as he passed.

"Mr Woolsey," she greeted coldly

"Sir," Lorne said giving the man a sloppy salute. The man mealy gave him an unpleasant smile.

"You want to tell me what happened back on the planet," he demanded, his small hands waving in all directions. Lorne sighed and nodded.

thanks to all those who reviewd the last chapter. hugs to you all

"We went through the gate and were greeted with the usual sight, grass, trees, and blue skies. From the looks of it, it looked as safe as any other planet…"

_The greenery that surrounded them almost gave the planet a jungle look. The clouds that hung high in the sky flew above their heads like careless birds. Looking like white little pieces of candy floss. The only sounds that accompanied them on their journey were the crunching of grass and leaf's beneath their feet and the slight howl of the wind. Team Lorne made their way up a steep hill, puffing and panting as they got to the top. After they had reached the top a long rocky path lay ahead of them, seeming to go on forever. In the distance, a thick black cloud of smoke rose up to the heavens, as if a factory of some kind had been placed there, which was strange, since the planet was uninhabited? Lorne sighed and tried to catch his breath again, the long walk up the hill had taken a lot out of him, he chucked slightly as he smiled ironically to himself, if he had found it hard to get up the hill, he could not imagine what Doctor McKay felt after the long climb. Having rested long enough he gathered his men from their sprawled out and resting positions off the floor and inclined his head down the path. Silence greeted them again. Five or more minutes passed and the faint sound of voices could be heard in the distance, seeming to get closer. Team Lorne took cover behind some overgrown bush, resting on their stomachs as they waited until the occupants of the voices appeared. Their guns raised and ready to kill if they had to. It was not a long wait before two men strode down the path, that seemed to slope down like the hill before. They both carried guns one end resting in their cupped hand and the other nestled against their shoulder. They were both wearing a black uniform and black combat boots. On their left arm a red badge shaped like a star stood out from the rest of the outfit. A hat that covered their eyes and the top half of their face almost gave them a mysterious look, leaving only their mouth visible. Lorne waited till the two men were out of sight then hopped on to the path again. _

_"OK those men obviously came from somewhere lets go see where that smoke is coming from. Sergeant House and Kane, stay here and keep watch" the two marines nodded at their commanding officer as the rest of the team, set out towards the smoke. _

_Lorne was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, the kind of feeling that doesn't go away no matter what you try. When they reached the bit of the path that slopped down, he could see the facility that lay ahead of them. Guards were stationed in towers, by doors and round corners. Some patrolled close by the team, others were no where to be seen. They stealthily made their way down the slope, keeping to the shadows that had started to form as the sun slowly sunk. Lorne, crouched low, taking in how many men were in sight, his obstacles, he continued to creep towards the doors that were guarded by one man only, until he heard it, a faint but unmistakable click just below his boot. His eyes widened and his heart was in his throat a blinding lights shot on, leaving no shadows to become invisible in. he could hear a whine of the alarm, fighting the urge to cover his ears. Ordering his men to run he followed closely behind them. Narrowly dodging the bullets that missed his head by centimetres. He hadn't got more then a few feet down the path when a blinding hot pain shot through his leg, causing him to fall to the ground, he yelled out in pain, clutching his thigh tightly as a thick coat of blood started to clothe his skin. Feeling strong hands lift him up, he hopped the rest of the way to the gate, every move causing his vision to go blurry. The gate was now mere centimetres away and soon after he felt the welcomed sensation of going through the blue puddle and arriving on the other side. _

"And that's how it happened_" _Lorne finished his story "We don't know if Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Doctor McKay are still there, but if they are it is pretty tight security," Woolsey nodded his head and rubbed his temples.

"OK. Well I can't keep sending rescue teams out just to get them killed" he said. Keller and Lorne both looked at him with venomous expressions.

"With all do respect sir; we just don't give up on our people when things get difficult… we don't leave out people behind," he said, through gritted teeth the thought of leaving Atlantis best team behind because things got difficult made his heart clench. Woolsey looked at the Major then nodded. He then looked over his shoulder at Teyla. if her face was not cut and bruised anyone who passed would have thought she were just sleeping.

"Has she woken up yet?" Woolsey asked a hint of dislike in his voice. Teyla had learned to ignore it over the past few months he had been there. But Doctor Keller found it infuriating. The Athosian had been nothing but nice to the man but he did not return the favour. Doctor Keller bit back the comment that rested on the tip of her tongue and instead faked a small smile.

"No she had not woken up yet, but it might take some time for the injuries she sustained to heal properly," Woolsey's cold gaze turned towards the athosian again, nodding his head lightly he started for the door,

"Call me when she wakes up," he called, without looking over back.

Xxx

Ronon grunted loudly as a guard nudged him forward and through the door. Looking at his surroundings he was surprised to be greeted with an unexpectedly attractive setting. Bamboo mats covered a dust floor and light was seeping in through the window on the far left hand corner of the shelter. As far as Ronon could tell it was a simple stable used for keeping animals. A row of cells lay positioned on one end of the room, metal bars, covering each compartment and separating each imprisonment. From what Ronon could see the compartment in which they would reside in were no exactly big, he knew straight away that he would be able to sit in it, but of he stretched to his full body length, he would be touching the front and back cell walls. Not that it could be called a cell. He thought to himself, thinking of it rather a cage. They stood out from the rest of the surroundings like a brightly coloured top would, had it been placed on a black surface. He twisted his neck round to his two team mates come through the door, identical weary but defiant expressions on their faces. They were brought before Kolya and pushed to their knees. He turned round, staring at them with an icy gaze, not making any attempt to speak. Ronon got tired of the silence that seemed to linger.

"Why can't we remember anything?" he growled, it was more of a demand then a question. Kolya smiled and chuckled under his breath, his cold eyes lingering on the ex runner.

"The weapon we used to incapacitate you still needs a little… tweaking, your memory should come back to you soon enough," he said with a chuckle. Ronon bit his lip painfully, reminding himself that if he were to lose his patience, it would mean death for his friends. Kolya turned his back on the three team mates wandering over to the table no too far away from him. Deliberately turning his back towards them, using his body to shield what he was doing. John swallowed hard, shaking off the uneasiness.

"You still haven't told us what you want," he said calmly, Kolya turned to face the team, a large syringe in his hand.

"You will find out soon enough." John's breath quickened, his heart beat faster and his eyes widened as he saw the needle inch closer to his neck. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Ronon struggling to get free of his captors hold, Rodney's fearful expression. Then blackness


	5. Chapter 5

John woke to a pounding head and the sound of someone's heavy breathing, he dared open his eyes waiting for the light to sting them. He frowned when all he felt was a dull throb. Every muscle denied his every movement as he tried to shift in to a sitting position. He had found himself sprawled out on the floor in a rather uncomfortable position. He scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Sheppard," a loud and rough voice greeted him; he jumped slightly, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He glanced over to where the voice had come from, and let go of the breath he had not realised he was holding. Putting a gentle hand over his heart, he breathed in deeply.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack," he snapped, still trying to catch his breath, through the dim lighting, he could see the Sedaten smirk. He shook his head again. Looking up at Ronon through the bars of his cell, he peered over his shoulder at Rodney also stared through the bars of his own.

"What happened?" the Colonel grunted feeling an unpleasant felling in his stomach.

"They injected you with some funky liquid put us in the cells and took you away, they just brought you back five minutes ago," was the ex runners reply.

"They?" John questioned, glancing over at Rodney who answered.

"They looked like doctors," his tone was confused but also scared. John could vaguely remember a group of people dressed entirely in white, masks covering their mouths and nose and a cap placed over their heads, discussing most of their face and leaving with only their sneering stare. The room was quiet for what seemed like hours, the three men, deep in thoughts about something or other.

"They killed her, didn't they?" Rodney suddenly said, his voice struggling with restrained emotion. The scientist looked up at the two men that stared back at him, their eye a reflection of what he felt.

"They dragged her away and beat her to death," he said, it sounded like more of a fact then a question. Sheppard restrained his anger.

"We don't know that McKay, maybe she got away," the three men feel silent again, hoping the last statement was true. A creaking sound at the side of the cells tore the men from their thoughts and the sunlight that seeped in to the room was quickly slayed as the door closed shut behind whom ever had opened it in the first place. The three team mates were not surprised to see Kolya approach them. His eyes were averted down to a tiny flashing device in his hand, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked up at his three prisoners, a gleeful grin on his face, fingers playing over the devices smooth surface.

"This is a very interesting piece of technology," he said, his eyes one again glued to the small object in his hand.

"What did you do to me?" John demanded Kolya finely looked up at him. His smile fading.

"While you were unconscious I implanted a microchip in the back of your neck, one wrong look, one false move Sheppard, you will feel a pain you did not know existed, it will make even you beg for death." He lifted the device his thumb resting on the small yellow button and once again smiled.

"Let's have a demonstration shall we?" without a moments hesitation the commander slammed his hand seen on the button. A strangled gasp and a cry of pain escaped passed Sheppard lips as his knees met the ground with vicious impact. Sheppard's mouth hung open in a silent scream as he tried to hold back a pain filled cry. White hot pain seared through his head, feeling as if his brain was boiling. His heart beat faster and his breaths followed its rhythm. Grabbing his head he fell to the floor, unable to keep tears from falling down his cheeks. A few moments passed, feeling like hours for Sheppard until Kolya finely lifted his finger from the button and Sheppard inhaled deeply. Getting to his feet defiantly and wiping at his tears he looked up at Kolya, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "Of course this is only a way to keep you from escaping. Is you were to try and escape and get of distance of the chip, you will feel the pain you felt only moments ago, if you cause trouble or anything of that sort again you will feel pain. But if you try to escape the planet and go through the gate, the fate that will follow will be immediate death." The commanders smile could not have gotten wider. Sheppard glared at him through the blur in his vision.

"I'll only ask you one more time Kolya, what the hell do you want with us?"

"I want to get back at you for all the pain you've caused me,"

"If it is just me you want then you can have me just let them go" he said, inclining his arms towards his two team mates.

"Like I let Teyla go?" the man in front of him smirked, his smug grin enough to send shudders down Sheppard's spine.

"What did you do to her," Sheppard screeched, finding enough strength to lift off the ground and reach out for Kolya through the bars. The commander pressed down on the button again and instantly John fell to the floor again, his knees like jelly underneath him. The pain only lasted a few seconds until he removed his finger from the button. He reached in to his breast pocket, pulling out a long silver chain. Throwing it at Sheppard he smiled.

"Let's just say, she won't be coming to your rescue." Sheppard glanced down at the chain in his hand, his fingers instantly going to the tiny pear shaped locket that hung on the end. He opened it slowly. There in small, italic gold lettering, was engraved the name, 'Teyla'. The entire room went silent, anguish flooding the room like a ferocious storm. Kolya took in each mans expression before finally resting his gaze on Rodney.

"Bring him," he said and made for the door. The Doctor made a strangled sound in the back of his throat which sound much like a petrified squeak, as two men barged in to his cell and dragged him out, ignoring the frightful cries of his two reaming team mates.

Xxx

Mr Woolsey sat in his office, a cup of freshly made coffee in his hand. He looked out over the ocean, gazing upon the sun that was slowly sinking beneath the waves of the see. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he straightened his tie and sank in to the leather chair. There was nothing placed on his desk except a coaster for drinks, a laptop and a stack of papers sorted in to two piles. A soft knock alerted his attention towards the large glass door. He waved his hand for Doctor Keller to better the room, and she nodded and opened the door.

"What is it doctor?"

"I just though you might want to know that Major Lorne will make a full recovery, the bullet didn't hit any major arteries and there's not gonna be any permanent damage," Woolsey nodded then took a sip of his coffee.

"Good," he said after swallowing the bitter liquid.

"How is that Athosian woman?" he said after a while. Keller bit her lip. Something inside her snapping.

"With all do respect sir, what the hell is your problem with her?" Richard looked up for the first time, a surprised and angry expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" he raised his voice, Jennifer didn't back down.

"What I mean to say sir is she hasn't done anything to get in your bad books and yet she has suddenly made it all the way to the top?" Mr Woolsey smiled nodding his head.

"I have read her file, Doctor Keller and on some bits, I was less impressed more on the parts where Doctor Beckett I think it was, discovered something rather…discomforting," he said, searching for the right word to finish his explanation. Keller thought she was going to be sick, a disgusted and hateful look on her face.

"So that's it, you've been treating her like dirt because she had the misfortune of being born with Wraith DNA?" Jennifer Shouted. Mr Woolsey jumped slightly at her outbreak, but recovered quickly. Rising from his seat he straightened his tie once again.

"I would like you to leave Doctor Keller," he said firmly, the Doctor looked up at the man with a distasteful glare, then turned and started for the door.

Please leave a review

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Really appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

i am so so so so sorry for the late update but as i said i am busy with exams and school and things. but i will really try to get the next update soon.

please leave a review

Chapter 6

Doctor McKay avoided the many fireworks of insects that exploded near his head, causing an annoying humming sound in his ear. Being a feast for the insects was not on his to do list, but then again, neither was getting kidnapped. He tried, the best he could to evade a red and yellow coloured flying bug that narrowly missed flying in to his eye. Squawking as he stumbled over a discarded branch. He swore under his breath and tried to regain his balance, pulling against the two Genii that held his arms with bruising grips. They were almost dragging him along the dirt path as they walked. The sounds of nature coming alive around them was accompanied by the marching sound if their feet and the doctors occasional squeaks as a small animals ran over his foot. He could feel sweat tickle his neck and glaze his forehead. He could feel his legs starting to burn and he could feel a painful ache in his chest, an ache he tried to keep hidden beneath a brave exterior. His expression was some what cheerless. A mournful frown painted on his features like a newly painted masterpiece. When they got out of the situation they were in now, he knew that Teyla would no longer be at the teams' side, no longer offer the reassuring smile or the good advice he always looked for, but, he thought to himself, the one thing he will miss most of all is her smile. Although rare it could light up a room even in the direst circumstances. For the first time he looked up, not caring about the tear that had crept from his eye and found a large opening like an arch a short distance away. A large field, carpeted with green, seemed to stretch for miles. Red, orange, yellow and blue flowerers hid beneath the long blades of grass, staying out of sight of any intruding eyes. Rodney. Kolya and the two guards walked the few steps to the middle of the field and came to a halt. Rodney pulled his arms from the men's grips, rubbing them gently where he was sure a bruise was already forming. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when a blue shimmer of light appeared in front of him, almost like a mirage suddenly emerging from nowhere. The scientist mouth dropped, hanging open in an unpleasant gape. Mere inches from his reach a large ship, no smaller then the Daedalus, flattened the grass beneath its heavy weight. Long black scorch marks travelled up the sides, the windows and surface of the space craft were covered in a blanket of dirt and a few small holes accompanied large scratches along the front of the ship. Rodney came to his senses, snapping his mouth closed and looking defiantly at Kolya.

"If you expect either me or Sheppard to fly this thing then your wrong in assuming we will actually comply." He said smugly, giving the commander a devious grin. The commander's smile never faltered.

"I don't expect you to fly it Doctor McKay. I expect you to fix it," the scientist rolled his eyes.

"And what makes you think I will do that," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I could start with killing your friends, because I don't need the Sedaten and as much as I like to watch Sheppard squirm I do not need him either," there was a silence, an uncomfortable moment where the slight rustle of the leaves and the songs of the birds could be heard. McKay swallowed hard and glared at Kolya.

"Fine, I'll fix it," the commander smiled and looked McKay up and down.

"Knew you would," and with that, started off the way he had come, leaving the two guards and the scientist behind.

Xxx

Murmuring, muffled beeps and a shuffling of feet was what she first heard. Her head, a haze of blurred images and confusing moving pictures that refused to rid themselves from her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes, a dry and scratchy feeling in her throat. Her head and more or less her whole body screamed with aches and pains. As her eyes came into contact with the light. A pain shot through her head, causing her to clench her teeth and eyes closed. A warm and gentle hand on her arm made her jump and crack on eye open. Finding the light had dimmed somewhat, she opened both her eyes and slowly looked round and he backdrop. Her body protested against every movement she made, discovering this, she decided to keep still.

"What happened?" she asked Doctor Keller, who was slightly talking into her earpiece. After a few words with whomever, the doctor turned and faced her friend a happy smile on her face.

"We were hoping you could tell us," she said, Teyla rose her eyebrow at the doctor, a habit she had picked up from the many people in Atlantis. The Athosian sighed.

"All I remember is, going on the mission to planet p3x-243, getting attacked by the Genii then…nothing"

"The Genii?" Doctor Keller echoed, surprise evident in her voice.

Teyla nodded, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Where are Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay and Ronon?" She asked. Through her still blurred vision she could see the doctor bite down hard on her lip.

"Teyla, you have been unconscious for more then two weeks. The IOA announced them, MIA three days ago."

Teyla's eyes shot open and with lightning speed jolted up from her bed, an action which she regretted soon after.  
"What!?" Teyla shouted. Keller hurried to her side, pushing her friend down to the bed with a gentle nudge.

"Calm down Teyla, you have suffered severe injures, they will take time to heal,"

Teyla sniffed, trying hard to keep tears hidden from the pain. Physical and emotional

"MIA?" she asked disbelief evident on her face. The doctor opened her mouth to reply but was distracted by a sudden commotion by the door.

"Ah Miss Emmargan I see you're awake," beside Jennifer, she could hear the

Athosian sigh. As Mr Woolsey approached, Teyla forced a friendly smile and shifted in to a more comfortable position. Trying not to move too much.

"Mr Woolsey," Teyla greeted unkindly, the man merely nodded in response.

"How is she," he asked the doctor, his tone dry and flat.

"The sooner she can get on active duty the better?" he continued, Keller gritted her teeth and Teyla rolled her eyes.

"Well it would most likely take a long time before she is to be put on active duty again. I would like her to at least spend a couple more days in the infirmary," Mr Woolsey huffed, like a child who just got scorned by his mother. He glanced at Teyla, taking in her appearance. Fading bruises married her skin, formed round her eye, lined her jaw and speckled her cheek. Deep gashes engraved her face, some diminishing and faintly falling away from her skin, others like tattoos, destined to be forever present upon the Athosians features. He couldn't see any other injuries other then those on her face as Teyla had the blanket pulled right up to her neck. On the small amount of exposed skin he could see, angry looking ligature marks, like a rainbow of colours, coiled round her neck. Mr Woolsey felt a rush of sympathy for the woman, but was pulled from his thoughts when Teyla voice cut through them.

"Do not pity me Mr Woolsey. I was the lucky one." She said, her eyes showing no emotion, but her lips curled up in to an angry snarl.

"At least I didn't get left behind," she said through gritted teeth. A stab of guilt shot through the man, he opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when Jennifer stepped between him and the Athosian. Putting a hand in front of her, she looked him in the eye.

"I think you should go sir, she needs some rest." Mr Woolsey wanted to argue, but fought against his urge. He nodded and walked through the door, letting his anger and frustration go with him. Jennifer turned to Teyla and stepped forward, putting a light hand on her arm. She pulled angrily away.

"I have rested enough," she seethed, folding her arms over her chest. Keller rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, I can't force you to sleep, but you do not leave this infirmary. You understand?" she asked, her tone, tough and demanding. Teyla nodded carefully. Not wanting to put her head in any more pain necessary. Jennifer headed toward her office and closed the door behind her. Collapsing on to the couch she stretched her full body length. Closing her eyes and putting her arm across them, sleep easily consumed her.

to be continued

thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter.

Here is the next one and the next one after this should be coming soom i have already started writing it. hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Xxx

please leave a review

John rubbed his chin, the rough stubble growing on his jaw line, starting to itch. Breathing in a shaky breath of the stale air of his cell. He clutched Teyla's silver chain in his hand, the cold metal, cooling the soft skin on his fingertips. He lifted his hand, gazing upon the gleaming object hanging from his forefinger and thumb, swaying somehow in an unfelt breeze. The tiny pale green stone that hung from the end of the chain glimmered in the little light that filled the cell, the pastel colour of the stone seeming to clash with the dark cover of the small room he was currently residing in. He cared for Teyla more then a team mate but loved her as a friend. Sighing he placed the small necklace in his pocket and rested his still pounding head against the wall, Rodney was asleep after a long day trying to fix the ship that Kola had found and Ronon was pacing his cell. The colonel could see both men were upset with their friend's death and John couldn't help but think it was his fault. He remembered it all now, all in excruciating detail. Closing his eyes, he relived the events of that day.

_The team were greeted by a warm sunny day as the emerged from the Stargate. A cool breeze cooled their face and playfully blew through their hair. Stepping down the small stone steps that led up to the gate, Colonel Sheppard glanced round him. The sky was blue and the fields were carpeted with green, a rainbow of flowers stretched across the small grasslands, their brightly coloured petals welcomed the newcomers and stretched far along the vast woodlands. The breeze was cool against the Colonels face. Blowing through his hair and brought a welcomed chill to his scalp. He smiled as he put his shades on, protecting his eyes from the bright sun that gazed down upon them. Rodney pushed past him, a more then unhappy look on his face. _

_"You still annoyed about having to come on this mission McKay?" Colonel Sheppard asked, a smirk playing across his face. _

_"Yes, because when I could be back in Atlantis, where it is nice and cosy I am stuck here on a less then comfortable bug infested planet, which isn't even inhabited," he shouted, his hand flying in all direction and beating the air. Ronon smiled and smacked the scientist between the shoulders. _

_"Look on the bright side McKay, at least you wont have to spend your time yelling at Zelanker," he said, walking past the scientist, his long coat trailing behind him. _

_"Look I can handle Zelanker; he is a whole lot better then flesh eating and quite possibly disease_ ridden_ bugs," he said and then slapped the side of his neck as a bug flew next to him. Teyla had been watching the whole exchange from the top of the steps, a frown on her face, clutching her P90 close to her chest, she slowly descended the few stone steps and joined the others. She smiled as she walked past the Colonel, a smile that did not reach her ears. _

_"OK lets go, Rodney stop moaning its only going to be a short visit to the planet, just to see if it is safe or not," Rodney mumbled under his breath, a displease expression painted on his face. He followed the three warriors, wishing he did stay on Atlantis. _

_The forest seemed to darken over time, whether it was the sun going down or simply because they had gotten deeper into the undergrowths of the planet, Teyla couldn't tell. But there was still something wrong, she could sense it. A feeling in the pit of her stomach a voice in the back of her mind, sensations that would not go away, she had felt then since she had arrived on the planet, and they only seemed to get worse. Keeping a cautious eye on her surroundings, drowning out the sounds of conversation around her. She knew something was not right. She swallowed hard and squinted through the darkness, then she heard it. A faint snap like a stick breaking. Judging by Ronon's expression, he had heard it too. Pulling his blaster from it's holster and pointing it in the direction of the noise, John did the same with his P 90, a confused and worried expression on his face.  
"Rodney, what you got on the life signs detector?" he asked, when he got no reply the Colonel stood to glance at the scientist, only to point his gun in the Canadians direction._

_"Let him go."_

_"Or what, you'll shoot me?" a man said as he held a sharp knife to Doctor McKay's neck. "By the time you pull that trigger I would already have slit Doctor McKay's throat," with a smug smile the man pressed the knife in to Rodney's throat, seeing satisfied by the grunt of pain that escaped the scientist. John glanced at Rodney, wincing at the pleading look in his eyes. A dozen men surrounded them, spears, crossbows and even some guns were pointed in their direction and were there with the intent to kill, but there was no mistaking it, theses men, were Genii. After having their taking from them, they were all bound and forced to their knees. _

_"Let's start with the introductions shall we?" the man said, his eye, s a piecing green against his pale skin. "My name is Torren, and my commander would very much like to see you," he said, looking at John in-particular. He walked along the front of the team then stopped beside Teyla. _

_"But just to show you we mean business this time, he has asked me to get rid of someone," a silence followed his sentence, as he glanced at his men. A few moments passed the he smiled and looked at Teyla. _

_"Get her up," Teyla was roughly hurled up and dragged away in to the dark undergrowths, she heard the pleading of her friends behind her, heard the sound of weapon discharge then three separate thuds as her friends motionless bodies hit the floor. _

John shook away the memory, blinking away the tears that glazed his vision, the salty trails that fell from his eyes, leaving small watery streaks in their wake. Placing the necklace safely in his pocket he rested against the wall and closed his eyes, he promised himself and his remaining team mates that he would not give up, but what was the point, they weren't getting out of this one anyway. This was the end for him and his team, but for some reason, he welcomed it, he just wished it would come soon.

xxx

Teyla shifted in her chair, wincing as she knocked the deep gash that had been inflicted on her back. Moving carefully to find a more comfortable position, she half listened to what the man in front of her was saying. His mouth seemed to be moving, but all the Athosian heard was an annoying hum. She sighed, getting back in to the conversation.

"Can we not just try again, i will take a team to the planet, search there, or you can have Doctor Zelanka find the last address on the DHD," she suggested, Woolsey shook his head.

"If that is how easy you give up on your people, then I doubt you will do well in this job," Teyla snapped.

"Well would you like to do this job?" he asked, Teyla shot from her seat, biting back a groan as a pain went through her leg.

"Yes!" It went quiet. "And I would probably do a much better job then you are!" she glared at him, then turned and looked at the window, a few people stood in the gate room, most probably listing to the argument in Richard Woolsey office. The man seemed to be taken back, and he stuttered his words as he spoke them.

"Well the answer is still no, I can not go against the orders of the IOA, no matter what, we don't know where this Koyla man is and what he has done to your team, we don't even know if they are alive, and...

Teyla had, had just enough of his lecture.

"I know how Kolya thinks, he is a smart man, but he is overconfident and that will be his down fall." Teyla shouted at the man as she turned aggressively round to face the Atlantis commander. He jumped slightly at the sudden action, taken back at the rapid change in the Athosians behaviour.

"I'm sorry Miss Emmargan but I can't change what the IOA had decided, they are gone, and they are not coming back. Deal with it." He said, his expression morphing from pretended sorrow to a look of dislike. Teyla sighed and removed her Atlantis jacket.

"Then." She said, folding it up neatly and placing it on his desk.

"I am no longer of service to you." she said and with out another word, turned and left through the door.

Xxxx

Teyla slung her bag over her shoulder, the weight of it making her muscles ach and her wounds sting. There was not much in it, but the few personal things she had brought over to Atlantis, the few things that she held dear. Blowing her hair away from hr flustered face; she smiled at the few people who had come to see her off. She looked at Lorne, who stood with his hands clasped in front of him, a sad look on his face and in his smile. She greeted him with a sad smile of her own. Doctor Zelanka stood beside Major Lorne, his expression like a twin of the other mans. Lastly there was Doctor Keller, the woman had grown to be Teyla best friend. A tear was in her eye, on the verge of falling down her cheek. Teyla sighed.

"You know you can always come and visit me," Jennifer nodded her head but said nothing. She wrapped her arms round Teyla in an unexpected embrace. Teyla was not one to hug people, but she returned the act of compassion. Glancing up she saw Woolsey, a disapproving look on his face as he glared through the glass of his office. Teyla glared back, then turned towards the gate. A hesitant moment showed itself and then Teyla took a step forward, disappearing from view.

heya guys hope you like this. :)

thanks to all that review the last chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Xxx Please review Xxx

Rodney really did wish he would have stayed in Atlantis, spending the day with Zelanka was a dream compared to the situation he was in now. He concentrated on the control systems in front of him; the brightly coloured reds and oranges were giving him a headache.

He hadn't a clue what he was doing, and he had been the first to admit that to Kolya, but being as stubborn and demanding as the commander was, he ignored the scientist's pleas and threatened to hurt his friends if he did not continue with his work. Poking around in the control crystals, the blue fluorescent light made his face look paler then it was.

The colour had drained from his face along time ago, from lack of nutrition. With his stomach grumbling and his head pounding, Rodney continued with his work. Pulling one of the front crystals out, he replaced it with another. Instantly bright lights protruded through the darkness illuminating every corner and every inch of the room, leaving no shadows or darkness dwelling behind. Rodney smiled to himself as the humming sound of machinery whispered to those in the room, the sound died with the lights as everything went black. The power failing just as quickly as it had been revived. Rodney sighed frustratingly and threw his hands up in the air.

"I can not work like this" he said, getting up off his knees and turning to Kolya, through the dim light inside the ship, he could see the annoyance on the commander's face.

Well you better learn Doctor McKay, or it will be your friends who pay the price,"

"Look don't you think I would have fixed this thing if I could, but I cant you need more power. This is an ancient ship, you need ZPM's to power it," he shouted, but regretted the tone he took with the man. Kolya bit his lip.

"ZPM's?" he asked, taking pleasure in the other mans fearful expression

"It's a power source, like a battery just more valuable," he said, the rolled his eyes at the commanders confused expression.

"Not that you would no what a battery is," he mumbled under his voice. Kolya smirked.

"Well I expect you get this power source soon Doctor McKay, or it will be your friends that will suffer for it." A stab of pain filled the scientist chest, he nodded.

"I know a planet," McKay finely said, a look of guilt in his eye.

"I will assemble a team, you can go to this planet, retrieve the ZPM and get back to work." He said, before McKay could answer him the commander turned and left, leaving the scientist to ponder over what he had gotten himself in to.

When Teyla emerged through the other end of that gate, the fresh smell of nature greeted her. It was a welcoming aroma, one filled with the sweet sent of cut grass and freshly fallen rain. She inhaled a deep breath of crisp air and made her way down the large pathway leading to the village. It was a quiet walk, the only sounds around her being those of the animals in the forest, the birds in the sky and the crunching of leaves beneath her feet.

Arriving at the village she smiled, looking down upon her people from the rocky ledge she stood on. A few of them looked up; surprised gasps escaping passed their lips. A few children abandoned their chores, running up the hill to meet her. With a smile she caught the smallest on in her arms, hugging her tightly. Looking down at the small face that peered up at her, she smiled and let go of the young girl and started down the hill. Polite nods of the heads, warm and happy smiles and the occasional hug greeted her as she walked towards her tent. Moving the flap aside, she strode in, letting her bag drop to the floor.

She breathed in the fresh woody scent that always resided in her living space and smiled as she took in the familiar earthy colours of her room.

"Teyla," a voice said from behind her. It sounded pleased and somewhat surprised. Teyla spun round, a wide smile breaking on her face as soon as she saw who was in the doorway.

"Kanaan," she greeted. They both stepped closer and bowed heads, lingering for a moment longer then necessary. She broke away from him and headed for the bed, wrestling her coat from her shoulders. Kanaan frowned, noticing the many fading scars on her shoulders. He noticed that since she had come to the village, she had been hiding her face. and Teyla was not one to hide from anything.

"Teyla?" he asked, she peered over her shoulder,

"Yes?" she replied.

"Look at me." Teyla stopped unpacking her bag and hesitated before she turned round. After a moment she turned, showing her face to her friend. His mouth hung open as his hand fluttered open to cover it. Striding over to her he put his hand gently on her cheek. There was a silence between them, and then Kanaan spoke up.

"What happened?" he said, his tone angry.

"It is a long story, one I am sure you do not want to hear," she said then pulled away from Kanaan's touch.

Kanaan opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted when he felt a presence at the door.

"You asked to see me?" came the voice of Halling; Kanaan sighed and glanced at the older man, who simply smiled back. Teyla turned and nodded.

"Yes, I need you and Kanaan to assemble a five man team each." she said, now talking to them as a leader and not friend. At their confused glances, she steeled her gaze.

"We are going on a rescue mission."

* * *

hope you enjoyed it.

thanks to

Jammeke: thanks for the review and yh i had a little trouble writing the flashback but i did it. YAY.  
any way the hope you enjoyed the next chapter and the other on sould be up verry soon.

Silverthreads: thanks for the review and yh i know i am missing some grammer  
i will need to speek to my beta for that and as for the memmory it was more of a flashback then anything else  
hope you enjoy next chapter up verry soon

jasminesmommy. yh i never liked the Woolsey so that may be why i am writing him to appear the bad guy hehe  
but thanks for the review and the next chapter will be up soon, you wont have long to wait

krod432: thanks for the review, and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, i sure did enjoy writing it and well  
it would not make a verry good story if she hit the bodd then ran away afterwards, althoug it would be funny to see  
on the show


	9. Chapter 9

_please leave a review_

9/?

John turned his head away as the sun came into contact with his eyes. It penetrated through his skull like an ice pick. The wind was an odd sensation on his face, feeling new and exciting. Yawning with the many nights of sleeplessness, he blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. Ronon was being dragged closely behind him, along with Rodney brining up the rear. Entering a large wooden built house, the glance round, not surprised to see Kolya sitting by the window, a large plate of food, resting on the table in front of him. Rodney stared at the plate, his stomach groaning from days of starvation. As the three men entered, they could see the smug smile on the commander's face as he turned to look at them.

"I am glad you have come to join me," he said, turning back to his plate and cutting into the strange meat which lay in a heap. He popped it in to his mouth and chewed slowly, as if, taunt the others. Once he had finished he looked back at them again and smiled.

"As you all may know we need something you call a ZPM to power the ship that my men and I have discovered," he said, and then looked at Rodney.

"Doctor McKay was kind enough to announce where one resided," his two reaming team mates turned to face him with matching glares.

"You did what!" John shouted his tone untrusting and angry.

"He said he'd kill you if I didn't, he said he do to you guys what he did to Teyla."

Everyone went quite at the mention of their former friend's name, spikes of pain going through each team member and finding a place to stay. The faint sound of Kolya's chuckles could be herd across the room.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't sorry for poor Teyla. but at least she is in a better place," he laughed again. "Now back on topic, Doctor McKay will go with my men to the world in which you will find this ZPM. You will retrieve it then you will bring it here, connect it to my ship and be done with it" he ordered.

"And after, what happens to us then?" Kolya stared at Ronon; he had rarely spoken in the time he had spent here.

"I have not gotten that far yet," he smiled and rose to his feet, glaring down at Rodney.

"Gear up Doctor McKay, your leaving in ten minutes."

Xxx

Kanaan glanced at Teyla, the many injuries on her face adding to the already weary expression she wore. He could tell by the way his leader held herself, the way she talked and the way the exhausted expression lay constant on her face, that she was tired. Watching as she buttoned up her coat he sighed. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her, it was obvious she was beaten, but by who and why were a mystery to him. Buttoning his own coat at the front he started towards her, smiling as she turned to face him. A surprised look married her features.

"Kanaan? You startled me," she admitted, her un-bandaged hand floating to cover her heart.

"Haven't been able to do that before," he joked. Teyla smiled, although it did not quite reach her eyes.

"When do we leave?" the man asked, Teyla glanced up at the sky, squinting through the suns rays.

"We leave at sundown?"

Xxx

Rodney McKay stood open mouthed as the sight before him welcomed the team with a violent greeting. The sky was a depressing grey, the sun was vanquished and it seemed all happiness had been sucked from the world long ago. Bits of rock, decaying rubble and discarded food carts lay in a street that was desolate and grey. With carefully steps Rodney made his way down the cobble, the gun in his back forcing him to go forwards. Swallowing hard he started towards the far end of the village, the few trees left unscathed rustling in the breeze. A planet that was full of children lay forgotten and broken. Wraith? Rodney thought suddenly, I a confused panic, but shook it off. The wraith would have left a long time ago of there were nothing to cull. After what seemed like a hours hike Rodney had finely come to where he had been heading. Pushing some vines and cobwebs away he stepped in to a small cave; in the centre laid a rocky stand, a glowing object in the middle.

"There it is," he pointed and headed towards it. Moments later the sound of gunfire sounded through the woods, seeming to echo through Rodney's head. The man that had joined him In the cave glanced at him accusingly.

"Stay here" he said, his voice, dull and robotic and headed for the entrance, gun pointed in front of him. Rodney swallowed and got to work on removing the ZPM.

Upon removing the power source Rodney had felt a sudden change in the air. He held the red and orange device close to his chest and listened to the gunfire outside. He could have run, but he did not want to risk getting his friends hurt, or himself for that matter. Jumping as he heard another round of gunfire, he swallowed hard. It sounded to close for his liking. Headed towards the mouth of the cave and pocked his head round the corner. Three men fired madly into the trees, hitting everything but their targets. Stunner blasts flew around them, one narrowly missing Rodney. He squealed and ducked behind a large moss covered rock, hugging the ZPM close to him. Closing his eyes tightly he yelled out for help, but doubt he could be heard over the roaring of the fire. He slightly heard a faint tap and he opened his eyes. Staring wide mouthed at the floor a few feet from him was a small metallic sphere. The red light on the side flashed at him, it was beeping.

"Oh crap," Rodney's voice went high. He had barely enough time to move when the device stopped beeping. Moments later Rodney as engulfed by a ball of fire, he covered his face as it licked at his skin. He felt heavy rubble fall onto of him, then nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

XPLEASE LEAVE A REVIEWX

His head screamed at him to wake up but his body didn't follow its orders. He just felt like going to sleep again and never waking up. He couldn't feel his legs, the only thing that hurt at the moment was the rest of his body. With the ZPM pressing against his chest Rodney decided to obey the commands his brain shouted at him. Slowly opening his eyes he found him self engulfed within a rocky blanket of rubble and dust. Panic quickly set in. The attack, the explosion. It was all rushing back to him. Taking a deep breath McKay tried to move, an agonized yell piecing the silence as a sharp pain shot through both his legs. Looking down at the tangled mess that were his legs, he hissed as he spied long deep gashes slicing his leg from knee to ankle, the undamaged skin was dirty, slowly being covered in a coat of blood. The red liquid covered his leg, staining the soft pale skin and painting the grass with crimson colours. He shifted and instantly bit down on his lip, not wanting to scream, not wanting to attract attention to himself. He gritted his teeth, a determined expression masking his features. Still clutching the ZPM to his chest, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, then, gave both his legs a vicious tug, finely getting the lose of the rock that pinned him to the floor, he flopped to the ground, his body going limp at the pain and exhaustion he felt. Loud footsteps approached, Rodney glance to the side as tattered boots skidded to a halt in front of his face. Feeling cold fingers grip his arm, he felt himself being hauled to his feet. Dizziness consumed him, making his surroundings spin and blur. He half walked half dragged hi self towards the gate, with much help from the man at his side. He ducked his head and stepped through the shimmering portal.

Rodney welcomed the painless sensation as he stepped through the gate, still hugging the ZPM to his chest with one hand, he clutched to the man that had helped him with the other. Falling hard to the ground he stayed there for a moment, not moving. He looked at the faces that loomed above him, suddenly seeing double the pain on his legs becoming too much to bare, he felt his eyes drifting shut, then with a final breath, let darkness consume him.

Xxx

When Teyla stepped through the gate the light from the setting sun eliminated her features with a faint glow. The planets sun was beautiful, orange but with a pasty shade of blue. The sky was an ashen red, filled with colourless clouds and birds that flew home to their nest, singing tunes of happiness. As Kanaan, Halling and the chosen teams stepped through the gate, it shut down with an unworldly screech. She nodded and started towards the city gates, if Kolya were to take the team anywhere, it would be here. A place filled with murders, rapists, thieves, prostitutes and other scum of the universe, even the bravest of the brave would look for any excuse to avoid it. The walk from the gate to the village was not as far as Teyla would have thought; although the silence during the walk was uncomfortable, Teyla felt as if she needed it. The village gates before them were rusted and old, the pain peeling off in unpleasant flakes.  
"Stay sharp," she ordered over her shoulder. Taking the brave step through the gates, she glanced round at the building that crumbled around her. They reached up towards the sky, blocking out the suns light from the long and busy stone roads. The people around them went about their daily business, whether it is trading or prostitution, the Athosian's ignored it, wanting to keep a low profile, not wanting to attract attention. A small bar called the travellers inn, laid just atop the road, looking as welcoming as the city itself. With rotting wood and a termite eaten sign, it really wasn't much to look at, but taverns were a great place to get information. Pushing open the heavy door, Teyla strode in. Both Kanaan and Halling behind her. Pushing her way through the crowd she approached the bar. A plump and grubby man served various drinks, his dirty uniform standing out from the white tea towel that was hung over his shoulder. He looked at her, smiling drunkenly.  
"How can I help you sweetheart?" he asked, his voice was jolly, an almost exact comparison to his red flustered face and chubby cheeks,  
"I am looking for a… friend of mine, goes by the name of Acastus Kolya; I hear he is a very successful trader here." Teyla asked patiently. The bartender smiled toothlessly and leaned forward.  
"I could tell you where he went, but I want something in return," he whispered then winked at her. Teyla could feel the anger that radiated off from her fellow Athosians. She smiled unpleasantly.  
"I can see this is going to get us nowhere," she said, then in an instant grabbed the back of the bartenders head and smashed it hard on the table, while unsheathing her knife, she brought it to his face with a hard and forceful push, stopping, just above his right eye.  
"Now you either tell me what I want to know, or you lose an eye, either way I win, it is you choice," she said, her anger getting the better of her, she knew the tavern had quietened down, but she didn't care. The vibration of the mans trembling form tickled her fingertips.  
"Ok I'll tell you, just don't kill me… please" the man begged, Teyla felt a stab of guilt run through her.  
"I am waiting," was all she said; the man took deep breaths, trying to control his breathing.  
"Master Kolya said he was taking them to some planet called Vallzer, h…he said he needed the scientist for something." Teyla looked at her two friends behind her then let go of the barman, sheathing her knife once again.  
"Now was that so hard?" she asked, her tone nasty and one of warning.  
"Let's go," she said to her friends with out taking her eyes away from the cowering man, Teyla turned and strode through the door, her coat flying behind her in a melodramatic manner. Kanaan, Halling both joined their teams outside and started for the gate.

Xxx

Tell me if anything needs chsnging, of there are any spelling erros or grammer mistakes

Ta..


	11. Chapter 11

Please leave a review

John looked across his cell and into the one beside his. Gazing through the darkness, he could faintly see a small spot of light flooding the floor, dull but welcomed. He hadn't seen Rodney for a while and was surprised to discover he actually missed the man's company. Ronon paced like a caged animal inside his cell, looking for a possible escape route and thinking up cruel ways to get back at the men that held them. Moments of silence passed. The quiet weighed heavily in the darkness, broken only by the soft whispers of Ronan's feet clambering on the ground. Time seemed to stand still for John, Every moment not knowing if Rodney was alive was like an eternity of waiting. Finally the sound of the door unlocking and the faint noise of shuffling footsteps penetrated the silence. John pushed himself off the floor with a groan. Making his way across the small cell, he clutched onto the bars peering through the large gaps in-between. He could see nothing but a few faint silhouettes. He squinted through the darkness as they approached, dragging behind them, a motionless body. John's eyes shut tight as light pieced the darkness, blinding him for a fraction of a second. Slowly opening his eyes he glared at the two men that carelessly dragged Rodney behind them, leaving large grooves in the dust.

"What did you do to him!" he shouted, not ready to lose another friend.

The two men said nothing and all but threw Rodney back into his cell. His legs we heavily bandaged, huge white bulges acting like a second skin. John could faintly see the blood smears that had made their way on to Rodney's trouser legs staining the dark fabric red. By the rise and fall of the scientist's chest, John could see the man was still alive. Falling hard to the ground once more her rested his head against the wall, keeping one eye always on the injured man across from him. Again the door opened and two men approached his cell. He jumped to his feet, standing as tall as his aching body would allow him to. Their faces were like blank masks and their eyes cold and heartless. They were each built to perfection, not too big or not too small. One reached in to his pocket, out the device John did not want to see again. Pointing it at the colonel. he pressed the button. John knew what was coming. He fell to the floor, as the hurt in his head made his legs like jelly. His vision blurred and dizziness set in. A high pitched screech rang in his ears, making his temples throb. Finally the noise subsided with the pain gradually following its example. He looked up at the two men that now stood beside him, as the cell door stood wide open. He could barely feel the hands that had pulling him off the ground, and dragging him out from the cell he had resided in for the last week or two. To be honest he hadn't known how long it had been since the first days he had been held captive. With his feet dragging in the dirt behind him, he could barely manage to keep his head up. He could hear the protests coming from the Satedan in the far corner, until he was pulled through the door. It slammed shut behind him as the light from the sun, pulled a white cover over his eyes, blinding him.

Finally they came to a stop. The tight fingers that had curled themselves around his biceps, gradually loosened , as his knees came in to biting contact with the ground. Shaking his head he looked around with still blurry vision, taking in the darkened scenery. The forest was still, not a chirp or a peep from either predator or prey. rule of thumb I learned in high school about using either or neither: you only need one negative word in the phrase which the word "not'' does for you. Following that you would use either and or. Other ways to say it would be "Chirps nor peeps could be heard from either predator or prey Looking around closely he could faintly make out the shape of a man standing in a vine-filled archway.

Who are you? What do you want?" John asked as the man stepped forward, revealing his face. The colonel's eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's the matter Sheppard? You look like seen a ghost," the man smiled

Sheppard blinked, thinking he was imagining it, then finally questioned, "Ford?"

Xxx

Teyla crept along the darkened path, her feet silent against the hard ground. With her coat wrapped around her cold body; she stalked along; her team following closely behind her. Looking up at the moon she was thankful for the light it bestowed upon them, making it easier to see where they were going. She could feel the invading eyes of predators as she continued along the path, keeping a careful eye on her surroundings. She glanced at the few people that had followed her on her mission. The two dearest were Halling, her aged friend whom she had known at a mere seven years of age and Kanaan, her sweet and loving. Afraid to challenge himself, but always there if needed. Her glance then took in all the rest of her fellow Athosians. Her family." She stopped and took a breath, her aching body tiring her. ignoring the fatigue that washed over her, she continued to walk, not realizing that Kanaan had snuck up behind her.

"You still haven't told me what happened" he said, pointing towards the fading busies and angry gashes on her face.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk about it and replied "I told you it's a long story."

Kanaan grasped her arm firmly but gently and turned her to face him. Looking down at her with a determined expression he said, "It's a long walk."

Teyla glanced at him, her lips pursed, making her look a little less weary. She broke eye contact with Kanaan and glanced at the concerned and expecting eyes of her fellow Athosians.

"We went to search for another alpha site The other had been compromised, we were ambushed…."

Pain exploded in her head as a fist connected with her temple. Trying hard to keep herself upright, she struggled once again against the scrawny man that held her arms painfully behind her back. The metallic taste of iron invaded her taste buds, resting on the tip of her tongue. The man that stood over her was enough to rival Ronon's height, , and build, but unlike Ronon in feature. His face was worn and cruel, scared from battles and covered in filth. His smile was a toothless one, sending shivers down Teyla's spine at the mere sight of it. He leaned down, his putrid breath assaulting her nostrils. She stopped struggling, glaring defiantly at the man, meeting his eyes.

"You know, if it were up to me" he said standing to his normal height, "I wouldn't kill a pretty thing like you In fact, I think I'd take you home with me." He laughed heartily with his friend joining him in his joyous charade and blew a kiss her way. Teyla snarled at him, spitting the blood from her mouth at his feet. His laughter ceased instantly.

"The very thought of your touch makes me want to be sick," Teyla said.

His smile vanished and she could feel the fingers of the scrawnier man tighten round her arms. She grinned at their discomfort and suppressed a cry of pain when a boot met her stomach. Taking the long baton from his side, the man raised it above his head.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"You should be able to figure out the rest for yourself," Teyla finished her story glancing at anyone who was listening. She sighed. "That's why we have to find the rest of the team. "The IOA pronounced them missing in action and they are still alive, I know it. All we have to do is find them and get them home safely." Teyla once again turned to Kanan, who had a worried look on his face. "I have no idea of what kind of trouble they may be facing."

Kanaan's eyes were darting over their surroundings. He swallowed hard as all Athosians huddled together. Kanaan pointed a trembling finger over Teyla's shoulder.

"I think we have our own trouble to worry about at the moment."

Teyla glanced behind her, seeing more then a few men and women close in on the small group. Their faces painted to match their bodies which held nothing but animal skin to cover their genitals and chests. Spears, crossbows and other similar weapons were held in their hands. Teyla sighed. This was the last thing she needed.

i would like to say a huge thanks to my beta on helping my a great deal with this chapter and i hope in the many chapters and stoys to come.


	12. Chapter 12

please leave a review

They were surrounded; everyway they turned men and women stood with expressionless faces. Their features were disguised under the paint that had been caked onto their skin. The Athosians stood tall against the men and woman that circled round them who held their weapons high The group that surrounded them seemed to separate, letting a tall man through. He, like the others, was also covered with white paint, but the fur skin draped round his shoulders gave him a more superior look, marking him their leader.

"I am Choctaw, leader of the Dene Tha people," he said.

Teyla glanced at the man as he spoke, taking in his appearance. He was large and tubby, with a skin complexion such as Teyla's. Many leather necklaces dangled from his neck, each bearing a token of some wild animal. Teyla swallowed hard and took a daring step forward.

"I am Teyla, leader of the Athosians."

The man seemed to ignore her words as he cast his cold gaze upon Teyla, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"But you are a woman" he said after a few moments.

Teyla gritted her teeth and breathed deeply.

"I took my father's leadership shortly after he died. You may have heard of him, Tagan Emmargan."

Recognition played over the man's features.

"Then you are indeed friend to our people, but it does not give you the right to trespass on our land."

Teyla cursed under her breath and said, "We apologize greatly for trespassing. We are looking for friends that have been taken from us and we believe they may be here."

Choctaw glared at Teyla, his empty eyes sending shivers down her back. He did not seem to register what Teyla had said as his eyes were slowly travailing over her face. It took all her self control not to turn her head away from his preying eyes. Halling stepped beside Teyla, his patience leaving his body.

"Trespassing! This land does not belong to you! It never did!" Halling exclaimed.

Choctaw snarled, punching Halling with enough force to knock him off his feet. Halling cried out in pain, his hands wiping at his nose where blood had already started staining his skin. Teyla, startled by the sudden attack, stood straighter.

"We do not wish to fight. We only want to find our friends," she stated.

The man unsheathed his knife from his belt.

"You should have thought of that, before you trespassed."

Raising his knife, he lunged at Teyla who in turn took a step sideways, kneeing the man in the face. He cried out angrily, raising the knife in the air. Teyla rose her arms high above her head and grabbed the man's wrists tightly. As both wrestled for the knife, the man's strength almost conqued Teyla's. Bringing her knee up with brutal force, it connected with the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His grip loosened around the knife allowing Teyla to steal it from his hand. She held it to his throat and he froze in his attempt to get to his feet.

"I do not wish to harm, but if you threaten us further, I am afraid I will have no other choice," she said looking angrily down at him as a thin stream of blood made its way down her nose.

He looked up at Teyla and then nodded, rising to his feet. Bowing respectively. He joined the others. Teyla and the Athosians watched them go, as soon as they were out of sight, she turned towards her team.

"Lets go."

Xxx

John glared up at his former comrade, his anger seething at the man he once called friend. It took all of his self control not to lunge for him. The Colonel stayed perfectly still, a million thoughts running through his head. He wondered how Ford had gotten off the hive ship and why he was working with the enemy. Thinking about so many things made his head hurt.

"Why so angry, Sheppard? Aren't you happy to see me?" the Lieutenant's voice cut through John like a razor sharp blade, making his anger build all the more.

"As a matter of fact, no, I'm not happy to see you," John spat, taking pleasure in the hurt that crossed the man's features.

"Why are you working with Kolya anyway?" John asked. "Have you forgotten what he has done to us?"

Ford laughed without humor then looked sadly at John. "I am only doing what I have to, to survive, Sheppard," he said. Sheppard rolled his eyes not willing to listen. "He gave me shelter and food and all he asked for in return was that I bring you here so Doctor McKay could fix the ship," he smiled. "No one was gonna get hurt."

John shook his head, almost laughing. "Pfft," he said, showing his disagreement with the lieutenant's choice of words. "Why don't you tell that to Teyla?"

Ford's face dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask you new boss. He was the one that gave the order."

Ford shook his head, wanting to believe that the words that came out of his former commander's mouth. "What order?"

Sheppard sighed frustratingly. "The order that had her killed, Ford. Your buddies here beat her to death."

The forest went quite, not even the rustle of leaves, the chirping of the birds or the noises of strange animals could pierce the awkward silence that had been put between the two friends. Ford looked down at the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting then anything else around him.

"Take him back," he mumbled, his cheerful mood now gone and replaced by regret and anger. He turned and stormed towards crew quarters, determined to have a little talk with his new friend.

Xxx

Ford pushed the door in front of him open with as much force as he could muster, his steps were loud on the floor, giving away his obvious anger. Kolya looked up from the book he was reading with a blank expression painted on his features.

"You promised me none of them would get hurt!" Ford screamed, slamming his hands down on the table Kolya so causally sat behind.

The commander smiled, putting the book down, open at the page he was reading. "I have no idea what you talking about," he replied.

Ford threw his head up and looked towards the ceiling. "Don't play dumb with me. I asked for no one to get hurt and you go and kill Teyla in cold blood."

Kolya smiled one again, realization crossing his face. "I needed to set an example Lieutenant; otherwise they would not have cooperated."

Ford could feel his anger explode inside of him. "She didn't do anything! You didn't have to kill her, she…"

Kolya stood abruptly, looking Ford in the eye. "What's done is done; I can not change it. And If I hear one more word about this, I will be forced to kill the others, not including Doctor McKay of course," he smiled. "Now if you do not a have a good reason for being here, I suggest you leave" Kolya stood his ground as Ford backed away slowly and then turned storming through the door once again.


	13. Chapter 13

please leave a review

Ronon watched with a look of hatred in his eyes as the two men brought Sheppard back his cell, again throwing him to the dust covered ground. He landed with a thud, coughing as a cloud of dust flew in to the air and engulfed him like a cloud of choking smoke. The Satedan waited until the men were out of sight and leaned on the bars, peering through to the cell next to his.

"Sheppard?" he called waiting a second too long for a reply.

"Yeah? What is it big guy?" he asked brushing himself off and leaning against the wall.  
"You alright?" he asked, a tinge of weariness lining his voice.  
"I will be, once we get off this god forsaken planet," he said, his tone harder than he Ronan thought? him capable of.

"What happened?" Ronon asked as John chuckled and shook his head.

"Remember our old buddy, Ford."

At Ronon's nod, John chuckled again. "Well long story short, he is working alongside Kolya."

At that, Ronon's eyebrows shot up. "You gotta be kidding me?" he asked.

John shook his head. "Wish I was buddy" he said. Then remembering Rodney, he looked across to the cell beside his. The scientist lay in the same position he was left in. The bandages round his leg were stained with small patches of blood. John sighed and looked at the floor, wondering if they were ever going to see Atlantis again. He could almost hear Teyla's voice echoing in his head telling him not to lose hope, telling him that everything will be alright in the end. He wished he could believe her non-existent words, but no matter how hard he tried, he could seem to bring himself to believe them.

A few moments passed and Ronon voiced John's unspoken thoughts. "Do you think we are ever gonna get out of here?"

Sheppard looked up at his alien friend and shook his head. "I don't know. We will find away out. I mean Atlantis have to be looking for us, right?" John voiced his thoughts but his tone held an uncertain tinge to it.

"I hope so," Ronon said as he continued to stare at an unseen speck above John's head.

Xxx

Teyla made her way down a rocky ledge, her boots gripping the dirt like an extra pair of hands. Taking the hand that Halling had offered her, she nodded her thanks smiling up at him through a weary expression. The sun had long since descended and the moon now eagerly showed its presence. Staring in to the distance she could see the faint glimmer of firelight, illuminating the sky and lining the dark clouds with a golden exterior. Taking a deep breath Teyla straightened herself, but a light hand on her shoulder stopped her from going any further. She turned to face Halling who looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"Teyla, we must rest," he said, his tone lined with an edge of exhaustion. The Athosian leader glanced back at her people, her expression softening.

"Very well," she nodded. "You have five minutes."

He bowed his head and joined the others, leaving Teyla to her thoughts. She looked out over the small starch of land leading towards their destination and closed her eyes. The wind on her face was a welcomed sensation at it playfully picked up her hair, dancing with the few strands that covered her face. Her right hand rested on the hilt of her knife and the other hung limply by her side, still tightly bound with a white bandage. Listening to the sounds around her, she hardly noticed Kanaan creep up by her side. She jumped when she saw him, frowning at the concerned look on his face.

"What is the matter, Kanaan?" she asked with a loud heavy sigh.

He looked down at her, his boyish features bringing a slight smile to her face. He smiled back.  
"You need rest as well," he said firmly, but his tone had a hint of gentleness to it.

Teyla reluctantly nodded her head and joined the others in their rest awkwardly sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. The movement caused her wounds on her legs to protest as if angering them somehow. She cringed and stopped in her actions not wanting to aggravate them further. She looked at each one of her friends in turn taking in their expressions.

"If anyone wishes to turn back, now is your chance," she said, a commanding tone lining her already weary voice. Defiant looks and bold courageous glances passed between them, and then looking back at Teyla, they all raised their chins bravely. She smiled at them proudly and nodded.

"Very well," she said. Getting up from her sitting position she glanced towards their destination again.  
"Is everyone ready?" she asked glancing back. At the nods of their head she narrowed her eyes and commanded, "Then let's go."

Xxx  
Rodney kneeled before the control console making sure to keep most of his weight off his left leg. Kolya had seemed to block out his protests as he was once again thoughtlessly dragged away from his friends to labor for Kolya. He never knew just how many muscles were in his leg and certainly never knew that they could **all** hurt at the same time. He carefully inserted a blue disk in to a tiny slot, hearing it beep in protest. Sighing he pulled the fragile disk out and carefully laid it down beside him. A few moments passed and Rodney found his concentration wavering in another direction. No matter how much he tried, he could not forget the small talk he had with his friends when he awoke. Ford, the young marine Rodney was happy to call his friend, was alive and well, but what struck him as strange was why Ford was working for Kolya. A burning pain shot through his leg, forcing him from his thoughts. Grabbing his thigh with both hands he gritted his teeth together groaning loudly. The sensation eased only a little bit after a few minutes and for the first time since he had arrived, he found himself wanting to go back to his cell. The door opened, the natural light from the moon streaming in and lighting the dim corridor. Ford walked through the door, the sour expression on his face turning to delight in a matter of seconds. Rodney rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for the man's crap at the moment. Rodney briefly looked at him and then got back to work

"There you are. How are you, buddy?" Ford asked and Rodney shrugged.

"I'm working" he said flatly.

Ford chuckled and his smile grew. "some things never change?"

Rodney avoided his question. "What do you want Ford?"

The tone in Rodney's voice seemed angry. The lieutenant shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you were," he replied, saddened.

Rodney laughed mockingly and turned his head to face him. "Oh yea, I'm great, Ford. You know how much I love being taken prisoner and working for an evil son of a bitch that murders my friends!" Rodney saw the guards at the door hold their guns tighter and he didn't care.

"I didn't intend that on happening… I didn't know they were going to kill her. It's not my fault!" Ford tried desperately to defend himself.

"Of course its not your fault, Ford…. It never is!" Rodney screamed now shooting abruptly to his feet. He ignored the searing pain that clouded his vision. "You work for Kolya now, Ford, so you're just as responsible for her death then he is…"

A silence intruded between both of the friends. A few moments passed. Ford's vision blurred over by tears.

"You wanna know why I am doing this? Why I am working for him. Because you abandoned me! I thought you were all my friends, but you write me off as dead. You stopped looking for me. I was starving and I didn't have anywhere to live. He took me in, fed me, gave me a place to stay and a bed to sleep in. All you wanted to do was kill me!"

Rodney had a look of disbelief on his face. "Ford, we never wanted to kill you. We just wanted you back. To the way you were."

Ford shot up, grabbing fistfuls of Rodney's shirt. "There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Me." he said through gritted teeth. Letting the scientist go, he headed for the door, an angry expression on his face.

environment  
Xxx

It was still dark, the cover of night being the perfect hiding place for the Athosians to stalk their prey. With a knife in her hand, Teyla watched silently as unsuspecting soldiers carried on, patrolling or sitting at their stations. They were completely oblivious to the few people that hid in the shadows patiently waiting for the right time to attack. There were not a lot of soldiers, a few dozen at most. Teyla once again scanned the area her gaze locking onto a man she recognized. She gripped her knife tighter as gaze locking onto a man that looked familiar. She gripped her knife tighter. It was the man who gave her the savage beating that left her barely alive. She watched him, marking him as her target. Her kill. He came closer, his pig like eyes staring blindly ahead. As soon as he was close enough, she sprang, grabbing and pulling him back into the shadows with a speed that would rival Ronon's. She held him with an iron grip, bringing her knife to his throat. His struggles stilled as she dragged the knife along his neck, smiling with satisfaction when she heard the squelch of metal ripping through flesh. She waited for his body to go limp and then pushed his lifeless corpse to the floor with a careless shove. Turning her back, she took her post again. Her revenge was complete. It was time to get her friends back.


	14. Chapter 14

Please leave a review

Chapter 14  
John woke as a throbbing pain in his head, woke him from his dreamless slumber. The dirt that clung to his face started to irritate his worn skin and the stubble on his chin itched and scrapped against his dry hands. He sighed frustratingly as the dust that hung in the air hazed his vision. "This was the end," he thought. They would need a miracle for the trio to get out of this one.

Rodney had arrived a few hours earlier and was now hunched against the wall at the far end of his cell sulking, not that John could blame him. Over the past few weeks, times had been tough for him, having to work with a leg that had been practically torn apart by falling debris, not to mention the threat that if he did not do as he was told, another of his friends would be killed.

Ronon was the other side of Rodney's cell, and still had not said more then two words upon arriving on the planet. John struggled to his feet and staggered towards the bars, eyeing the guard that sat a few feet away from him. With the guard's head down and a large gun held loosely in his hand, John could tell the man was sleeping.

"Hey!" John called out with venom. He did not get any reaction from the man and his patience was wearing thin. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

The man finally looked up, rising from his seat and making his way to the bars, gun held over his shoulder. "What?" the man asked, his cold voice sending chills down John's spine.

"What do you want with us? We did as you asked. We fixed the ship. You have no use for us anymore so let us go." John pleaded, hating himself for doing so, but he didn't just have his life to think about.

The man smirked at the colonel, showing off yellow teeth. "What makes you think we are gonna let you go?"

John's anger got the best of him and he lunged for the guard, his arms reaching out through the bars. The man chuckled and tapped the red button on the device that was strapped to his side. Almost instantly John fell to the floor, the pain in his head screaming at him. He held his head protectively in his hands while looking defiantly up at the man that was torturing him. He could faintly hear his friends calling out to him, but their pleas were mere whispers compared to the screaming in his ears. He could hear the man's tormenting laugh as the pain in his head worsened as did his blurry vision. Suddenly the pain stopped and the man's laugh was now nothing but gasps for breath. As the man fell to the ground, John could see a thin arrow sticking from his tormenter's back. All went quite, nothing but the whistling of the wind invading the silence.

Then a small figure stepped through the open door, her leather coat and ripped clothing flowing behind her. A couple of others followed her dressed in a similar fashion. She looked up at the men that gawped back at her and smiled, "I thought you guys could use a rescue team."

Bright smiles broke out on all three mans faces. "Teyla!" they all shouted in joyous delight.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" came the cold voice of the commander. Teyla turned to him with an angry expression. Her hand tightened on the bow she held in her hand, splintering the wood.

"Kolya!" she said as three men swarmed the Athosian, as well as the two that had entered with her.

"Looks like I have a complete set!" Kolya laughed. "Although you are looking a little worse for wear."

Teyla glanced at the men that surrounded her and her friends, then looked towards the door, smiling. "Tell your men to stand down, Kolya; I wouldn't want any of them to get hurt," she said.

Kolya chuckled. "I don't think so, Teyla."

Teyla bit her lip then shook her head slightly. "Well, I tried to warn you," she said. A few seconds of silence passed then Teyla, shifted. "NOW!"

In a flurry of movements the room became a battle ground, Genii guards fending off attacks from the many arrows that had been fired by invisible attackers. In a matter of minutes, Genii soldiers lay lifeless on the ground. Kolya glanced around, and then bolted for the door only to be stopped by the remaining Athosians. The commander stopped in his tracks turning to face Teyla.

Bending down she picked up a discarded gun on the floor. "You nearly achieved your goal, Kolya. You were succeeding for a while, I will give you that, but you made some mistakes," Teyla said her voice rough and weary.

"And what were those mistakes, Teyla?"

"One, you should have made sure I was dead before you left me."

"And the other?"

"You pissed off an Athosian," she said and, with one final smile, pulled the trigger. A single bullet flew through the air embedding itself right in the middle of Kolya's forehead. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground with a large thud. The room went quite as Kanaan and Halling fiddled with the locks on the cell door. The door screeched open and the three men ran out with happy smiles on their face. They all looked at Teyla.

"Pissed off Athosian?" Rodney questioned. "You are becoming less formal by the day aren't you?"

Teyla smiled playfully and gazed innocently at him. "Even I can lose my patience, Doctor McKay."

"We thought you dead, Teyla." John said taking a step closer.

Teyla smiled slightly. "Well, I am not."

John gaze lingered in her, only now noticing her beaten appearance. He looked down at the floor. "We're sorry; we couldn't help you when those guys dragged you away. I didn't know what to do at first, then all of a sudden I woke up in an entirely different place with Kolya telling me that you were dead." A tear ran down his cheek.  
"It is not your fault. Now let's get home, if they allow me back in that is."

John lightly grabbed her arm as she started for the door. "What do you mean, if they let you back in?"

Teyla looked sheepishly at her three friends. "Well..."

Xxxx

Ford watched from a distance as his friends activated the gate. Smiles and laughter being all that could be seen or heard. Teyla, Rodney and John were together again as well as the new recruit Ronon, the man that had taken his place. Ford fisted his hands as the gate came to life, polluting the atmosphere with an unearthly wine. As he watched his friends go through, he bowed his head looking at the dusty ground. A new feeling of hate surged through him. They didn't care about him anymore, they killed his new friends and left without a single thought for him. They had crossed the line this time, and Ford was determined to get his revenge...

Wow that corny, sorry for the late update folks, been really busy with family stuff, school stuff. You know same old same old hope you liked it, please leave a review.


End file.
